the_thunder_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thunder Cats (Books)
The Thunder Cats is an arc of books by Katie Iannucci presenting the adventures of feral cats living in a self-supporting group called The Thunder Cats. They are published online via Webs under the pen name Catatouille101. The official group on deviantART showcases an exclusive manga/comic and other artwork and fanart. Season 1 Welcome to the Forest Young cat Dakota leaves his home to scrape out a living in the forest while avoiding dangers - and other cats. Frightening Nights Dakota battles Cream's constant anxiety and Scooter's sudden obsession with human alcohol. The Silver Bullets The Thunder Cats battle a group of new cats named the Silver Bullets for their rights. Lovesick Set a few weeks after the Silver Bullets' defeat, new arrivals in the group split up Dakota and Cream for the worst. Snowstorm A massive snowstorm threatens to wipe out the Thunder Cats. Fight for Life Harold - Dakota's old enemy - is killing off the prey only to dump it! Dakota must try to stop him or his group will die in the long, harsh summer approaching. Departed In Cream's POV: her mother breaks up her relationship with Dakota and forces her to be with another cat. Deadly Mistake In an ironic case of deja vu, Jet become patient zero as a new food threatens the delicate survival of the Thunder Cats once again. Stalker in the Night Dakota must deal with Scooter's romantic lonliness while escaping Harold's trigger-happy actions each night. Forbidden Secrets Dakota discovers hidden secrets about his friends that should have been left untouched... The End of the World Strange events cause Dakota and others to wonder if a meteorite is about to destroy the world after Bright's predictions. The True Meaning of Love When Cream's troubling pregnancy starts to worry Dakota, he learns an important lesson about love. Season 2 The Great Quest Iris, Dakota and Cream's daughter, and her friend Holly set out on a journey to discover their destinies. Into the Mountains The expanded travelling group becomes concerned for their safety as they slowly approach the mountains. City Life The team struggle through the back-alleys of the city as Pebble tries to forget his past on the streets. Trip Beyond the Earth Holly's adventuring into a rocket cause the group to go spiraling into space - but their new group member Ice might know how to get them down. Fighting for Love In Pebble's POV: Pebble's paranoia at Ice and Iris' relationship forces him to take drastic measures to keep them apart...forever. Lost Iris stretches her legs outside their den for a few moments, but ends up getting split up from her friends in yet another deadly snowstorm. Our Dedication Iris and Pebble battle to keep their trio of kittens alive in the harsh winter cold. Daytime Nightmares Iris believes that she is running out of time to save the Thunder Cats when visions begin to invade her everyday journeying. My Destiny Holly lags in their quest after Fudge's death caused by Dusk, forcing Iris to push her friend to the extremes as events begin to unfold even more... Home As the group arrive home, cats avoid Iris as they think that her powers will destroy them. Evacuate The Thunder Cats decide to leave their home instead of combatting the dogs to great expense. The Final Battle Iris prepares for battle and gently attempts to coax her daughter out of her growing depression. Season 3 A Sickness Unwanted After the dog pack's defeat, peace has settled until Dakota, Iris and old friends group together to rid the North American forests of a poisonous mould. Catnapped A psychotic girl catnaps Iris and threatens her with death as her friends battle to retrieve her. New Places, New Faces Iris becomes suspicious as Dakota starts to flirt with a new member of their group after remembering the story of him and Rose cheating behind Cream's back. Lost in Canada The group have got lost in Canada, and it's up to them to find a way out; Dakota continues to wonder how to declare his love for Cat. Hostage After Iris angers them, Pebble's reformed alley friends imprison the group until they decide to murder them. Sailors Scooter's adventuring attitude causes the group to get trapped on a boat out at sea. Lessons of Love Cat and Dakota's children are threatened with their curiousity, which results in a terrible accident for one of them... River of Dreams In Cat's POV: Cat begins to dehydrate with a lack of water after experiencing visions brought on by the evil liquid. Wanted A casual comment passed by Scooter causes him to be wanted after it actually happens. The Cure The group scour Kansas searching for the Calypso Flower in the destroyed wildlife, only to discover that somebody has been hoarding it. Liberty Walk After returning home, Jet's inner evil returns after Orla gives birth to a female cat instead of a male which he'd always dreamed of. Depression and Hope Jet is getting over the shock of a terrifying event while Ruby tries to recover from her depression. As Holly tries to prove to Candace that she is a worthy healer, but Scooter is more concerned with Amber's unhealthy pregnancy. Super Editions Tia & Nia's Immortal Two little kittens are seperated from their mother and enslaved by a cruel warrior until they can escape their everlasting nightmare. Sunny's Secret Young Daisy falls into despair when her children are taken from her and she feels lost in her once-familiar world. Jet's Disaster After his mother's death, Jet's father takes out his anger on his young son and his abusive siblings, and begins to fear that he is becoming just like his father. Comics Prince of the Alley TBA Discontinuation Catatouille101 confirmed on December 4th, 2011Revealed in an official dA group blog entry. that she would not be continuing the series after the final book, but instead continuing with the pictures, videos and super editions/comics that accompany the main saga. References & Citations